


Finally

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, time team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven





	Finally

Nine months ago Lucy and Wyatt sat in the hallway that lead to the lifeboat. A few hours had passed since they returned from their mission with Jiya and not Rufus. As they sat there talking Wyatt confessed his feelings for her. Still confused she said nothing back.

Eight and a half months ago they returned from another mission, this time with Rufus alive.

Eight months ago when life had began to settle down Lucy was hit with the realization that she too loved Wyatt, or really that she had since the Alamo.

Over the next eight months however Lucy and Wyatt only continued to pine for one another. The tension between them only building because both in fear of losing their friendship. While they thought they were being not obvious all of their friends knew what was going on. The eight months were filled with teasing the two of them separately on how much they loved each other and encouragement to go after one another. 

Finally, after eight months they did confess their love for one another. It happened on a stormy Saturday afternoon. With no mission in sight at the moment the team set to their regular Saturday routine. Rufus and Jiya worked on cleaning while Wyatt and Lucy went to the store. With a storm looming over head they tried to get through the store quickly. Once groceries had been loaded into the back of the car they made their way back to the bunker. 

Only with six miles left did trouble strike. The car began to shake right before there was a loud popping sound. Suddenly they were jerked forward as they stopped.

“LUCY! Are you okay?” He asked unbuckling himself and turning around to face her 

She placed a hand up to her head and when she drew her hand back down to find it covered in blood.

“Ow, what happened?” she asked

“I think we got a flat tire, let me check” he said getting out.

As his feet hit the gravel lightning struck the darkened sky soon followed by a boom of thunder. Wyatt looked up and prayed that he could get the tire changed before the rain came down. Walking around the car he found that the rear passenger tire had blown. He opened his truck to pull out the spare tire only to find it too was flat. Letting out a sigh he get back in the car.

Lucy had been working on stopping the bleeding when he returned. She stopped to look at him.

“Bad news, the spare is flat. Good news, we passed an auto shop about a mile up the road. We can walk there to get help and wait out the storm there.” He said

Making sure to grab the first aid kit and an umbrella they made their way up the road to the auto shop. However, they only walked a quarter of a mile before the rain began. Wyatt opened the umbrella and they huddled close together underneath it. The Storm began to pick up quickly, and soon they could not see that far in front of them. With the winds also getting dangerous Wyatt suggested they try to search for shelter. Lucy told him she remembered passing a barn not far from where they were at. A couple of minutes later they were opening the barn doors.

Completely soaked through they searched for something to help warm them up. In the corner Wyatt found some blankets. He gave one to Lucy who now only had a sports bra and a tank top. Wyatt paused at the sight of her, without thinking he said out loud “My God, Luce. You’re beautiful”. Catching himself he quickly muttered an apology although he was not sorry he said it and handed her a blanket. As he did he looked at her only to find that she had been blushing which made his heart quicken. 

He walked a few feet and took off his jacket so he could get dry quicker. However, he decided to keep his undershirt on. He wrapped himself in his blanket and turned to find Lucy staring at him. When he caught her eye her blushed deepened and she turned away. Not before him noticing that her cut was still bleeding.

Clearing his throat he walked over to her with the first aid kid still feeling flustered by her blushing.

“Um, you’re head is still bleeding. Do you mind?” He asked raising the first aid kit in the air

She sat down on a hay bail as a signal that it was okay. He knelt down in front of her, opened the first aid kit, and pulled out some cloth to stop the bleeding. As he was patting the cut their eyes met. He was so distracted by the beauty of her eyes that he had not noticed he stopped taking care of the cut on her head. They sat gazing into each other’s eyes until Lucy cleared her throat.

“We should probably put a band-aid on this to make sure the bleeding stops and to keep it from getting infected.” she said

He blinked a couple of times before answering “Right, right”. Going through the first aid kit once again he searched for some gauze or a band-aid forgetting that he already handed one to Lucy.

Lucy had forgotten too once she looked into his clear blue eyes. Instead she watched him turn his focus to finding a band-aid. She smiled when she noticed his tongue sticking out in concentration. It was one of the many things she loved about him. After a moment she realized that she was hold the band-aid.

“Wyatt” she said

His heartbeat quickened when she said his name with the softness he so loved about her. Everytime she said his name the world melted around him and no matter what he was doing his focus went to her.

“I have the band-aid” she said holding up her hand.

“Oh, right. I gave you one already” he said chuckling as he turned back around too her.

He took the band-aid from her and opened the package. As he put the band-aid on her his fingers brushed the skin next the cut sending goosebumps through his body and admitting a gasp from her. Looking into her eyes what he did next was unexpected for both of him, after all he had promised to keep his distance while she figured things out. 

Slowly, savoring the feeling of his skin against hers he ran his thumb down the side of her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

“Please, don’t stop” she whispered 

Readjusting his position he kept the one hand that she was leaning into up and removed his other hand from her knee. With his free hand he brushed his thumb across her lips. They were softer than he could ever imagine. All he wanted to now was feel the softness of her lips against his lips. For a few more seconds he continued to brush her lips with his thumb as he gazed upon them. He felt her move and looked up, she had been watching him. She moved her hands up his arms, eventually resting them on his shoulders.

When their eyes met she nodded her head yes and whispered a “Please” 

His chest tightening he removed his thumb from her lips and placed both hands on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips met he sighed into their kiss. Her lips brought so much warmth to his body that he never wanted them to part from him. 

Lucy removed herself from the hay bail, settled herself onto his lap, and wrapped her legs around them. 

“I love you, Wyatt” she said 

His heart stopped at those words. For months he wondered what those words would sound like coming from her. 

“I love you too. So much” he said

They smiled before tilting their heads to deepen their kiss. His arms settled around her waist pulling her close while she ran her fingers through his hair.

As Wyatt was about to pull them to the ground the barn doors open. They broke apart quickly and looked behind them. With the sun shining behind him there stood Rufus and Jiya.

“Well, it is about damn time” Rufus said

Lucy blushed, then began laughing as the she wrapped her arms around Wyatt’s back and buried her head into his neck.

Wyatt glared at Rufus. He was going to pay for interrupting them!


End file.
